The Last
by daehyunzeloo
Summary: "Hyung!Kau berhasil debut!Selamat hyung,akhirnya impianmu tercapai." "Tunggu aku kembali Seonho ya,aku akan kembali kesini.Dan kita akan debut bersama" 'Maaf hyung aku tidak bisa'-Seonho. Apakah ini akhir yang pantas untuk kita hyung?/ Guanho (Guanlin x Seonho ) PD101
1. Chapter 1

**Lai Guanlin-Yoo Seonho**

 **Warning:BxB,OOC,TYPO,Tidak sesuai EYD**

.

.

.

Secangkir kopi _3in1_ yang ia buat dengan tergesa-gesa dibiarkan begitu saja mendingin di pembatas sempit balkon kamarnya. Seonho kali ini lebih fokus terhadap benda persegi empat yang ada di tangannya,apalagi kalau bukan sebuah _handphone_. Apa yang membuat dirinya mengalihkan perhatian dari kopi yang tadi ia buat dengan terburu-buru itu? Jika kalian memperhatikan layar _handphone_ tersebut,terdapat sebuah pesan singkat yang berisi beberapa kalimat. Kalimat yang dapat membuat Seonho tersenyum tipis ditengah malam yang berangin ini.

 _'Jangan minum kopi lagi! Cukup nikmati malam dengan minuman hangat selain kopi. Bagaimana orang sepertimu sekarang memiliki candu pada minuman seperti itu. Ingat pesanku baik-baik anak ayam'-Guanlin_

Seonho berulang kali menggerakan jemarinya di layar _handphone_ nya,namun setelah itu diakhiri sebuah gerutuan atau sebuah umpatan. Sebuah kerutan muncul di ujung alis sebelah kirinya.

"Bagaimana orang bodoh itu selalu tau apa yang aku lakukan! Dan lebih bodohnya lagi aku selalu tidak bisa membalas pesannya."Gerutu Seonho sambil menutup aplikasi _chat_ di _handphone_ nya. Wajahnya berubah sendu.

'Apakah ia baik-baik saja disana?'Batin Seonho. Bukan sekali dua kali ia mengalami keadaan yang sama. Mungkin dalam 2 bulan ini dia telah mengalami hal tersebut sebanyak 10 kali atau lebih?Entahlah yang pasti setiap Seonho menerima pesan dari Nya,ia selalu berusaha untuk tidak membalasnya.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_! Kau berhasil debut! Selamat hyung,akhirnya impianmu tercapai."Dengan senyum bahagia Seonho memeluk erat yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Seonho dengan erat.

"Bukankan aku sangat keren,bias lebih dulu debut dari pada yang kemarin berkata kemampuan _dance_ nya lebih baik daripada aku hm.."Guanlin tersenyum menggoda. Tentu saja tujuannya untuk membuat wajah lelaki yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu cemberut.

"Ck!Kau terlalu percaya diri _Hyung_!Kau hanya bermodalkan wajah tampanmu itu"Seonho mengarahkan telunjuknya pada pipi Guanlin dan mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya di pipi itu. Guanlin hanya tertawa pelan dan hal itu semakin membuat Seonho kesal.

.

.

.

Seonho membantu menata barang-barang yang akan Guanlin bawa ke asrama barunya bersama anggota Wanna One Seonho memilah-milah barang sesuai dengan jenisnya. Guanlin tidak terlalu pandai dalam menata barang barang seperti ini . Yang ada barang barang yang telah ia pilih tersebut masuk kedalam koper dengan kondisi ala kadarnya dan membuat sebagian barang-barang tersebut tidak dapat tertampung di dalam koper.

" _Hyung_ ,jangan lupa hubungi aku kalau ada waktu luang. Aku disini selalu menunggumu untuk kembali _Hyung_."Dengan fokus yang masih tertuju pada baju-baju Guanlin,Seonho mengatakan hal tersebut dengan pelan.

"Tentu saja,kalau aku tidak menghubungimu yang ada anak ayam sepertimu akan kehilangan arahnya."Guanlin terkekeh mengusap kepala Seonho dengan lembut dan sedikit magacak.

Seonho menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghidari tangan Guanlin yang mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya itu."Kau menyebalkan _Hyung_!"

"Tunggu aku kembali Seonho ya,aku akan kembali dan kita akan debut bersama"

"Tentu saja kau harus kembali _Hyung_."

.

.

.

Dengan rambut yang sedikit basah akibat dari ia mencuci wajah setelah berlatih Seonho meninggalkan gedung Cube untuk kembali ke asrama,sesekali ia mengusap perutnya yang lapar. Kelaparan hampir tengah malam memang sangat menggaggu. Di sudut-sudut jalanan yang ia lewati begitu banyak hal-hal berbau Wanna One bertebaran. Mulai iklan kosmetik,iklan produk minuman,Lagu mereka yang diputar di sudut _café_ ataupun kedai,dan sebagainya. Seonho hanya tersenyum tipis melihat salah satu anggota dari _boy group_ yang sedang naik daun tersebut. Sosok yang ia rindukan selama 5 bulan ini.

Seonho mempercepat langkahnya karna selain ia sudah mulai lapar dan udara disekitarpun cukup dingin. Senyum kecil masih saja Seonho sematkan di bibirnya. Nada notifikasi menghentikan langkah Seonho sejenak. Ia membuka notifikasi pesan tersebut lalu tersenyum lebar.

 _'Jangan terlalu lelah latihan dan jangan lupa makan anak ayam.'-Guanlin_

Seonho kembali berjalan dengan jemarinya yang bergerak di layar _handphone_ nya. Lalu ia kembali memasukkan benda tersebut di saku jaketnya.

 _'Siap hyung,kau juga. Jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu'-Seonho_

.

.

.

 _"Ah Guanlin oppa terlihat sangat perhatian dengan Jihoon oppa kemarin saat mereka akan memasuki mobil. Kau tau kan Jihoon oppa baru saja terjatuh saat syuting,dan Guanlin oppa selalu menjaganya,entah itu membantunya berjalan ataupun mengambilkan minum."_

 _"Tidak hanya itu,sebelum-sebelumnya Guanlin juga sangat memuja Jihoon. Entah itu di berbagai interview ataupun saat mereka ada di variety Show."_

Seonho yang mendengar beberapa _trainee_ wanita sedang bergosip itu memilih menjauh dari mereka. Entah mengapa perasaannya selalu menjadi tidak enak saat mendengar tentang kedekatan Guanlin dengan Jihoon. Walaupun faktanya ia tahu bahwa Guanlin hanya menghormati Jihoon sebagai kakak yang ia sayangi,tetapi perasaan menyesakkan itu tak bisa Seonho elakkan.

Hari ini tepat 1 tahun Guanlin debut. Seonho sadar dan tau akan hal itu. Dan sebuah hadiah kecil telah ia persiapkan dengan tabungan yang ia sisihkan dari penghasilannya mengikuti beberapa pemotretan dan interview beberapa bulan terakhir. Niatnya Seonho akan berkunjung ke Asrama Guanlin ataupun cukup menemuinya di sekitar asrama.

Secepatnya ia keluar dari gedung Cube,dan berjalan menuju halte di sekitar gedung Cube. Dengan senyum tipis Seonho menggenggam sesuatu di saku _hoodie_ berwarna _dark green_ yang ia pakai. Sepertinya ia telah sedikit melupakan apa yang dibicarakan para trainee wanita tadi. Bus yang Seonho tunggupun telah datang,dengan secepat kilat ia menaikinya. Untung saja keadaan bus tidak terlalu banyak penumpang sehingga Seonho dapat memilih tempat duduk di samping kaca.

Setelah turun di halte terdekat dari asrama Guanlin ,Seonho dengan santai berjalan dan sesekali bernyanyi pelan. Ia cukup tau malu bila ada seseorang yang akan menegurnya karena bernyanyi terlalu keras. Walaupun ia tau daerah dekat asrama Guanlin cukup sepi di jam-jam mendekati tengah malam ini. Setelah cukup dekat Seonho mengirim pesan untuk Guanlin,mengabarkan bahwa ia ada di dekat asrama dan ingin Guanlin menemuianya.

 _'Hyung,apa kau ada di asrama?Aku ada di depan asramamu,temui aku ok.'_

Namun sebelum Seonho menekan send,matanyan menangkap bayangan tubuh Guanlin dan Jihoon di balik mobil van berwarna hitam. Ia melangkah dengan riang mendekati mereka. Namun sebelum Posisi Seonho cukup dekat hingga mereka sadar akan kehadirannya. Seonho melihat sesuatu yang menyesakkan hatinya. Tak banyak orang akan sadar posisi Guanlin dan Jihoon sekarang. Tentu saja tempat mereka berdiri tepat di belakang mobil dan tertutupi Bayangan pohon besar. Akan tetapi tetap saja Seonho dapat melihat mereka dengan cukup jelas. Bibir Seonho mulai bergetar,tangan kirinya meremas dengan kuat benda yang ada di saku hoodienya. Ia sudah akan melarikan diri sebelum suara yang cukup nyaring meneriaki namanya.

.

.

.

.

a/n:

Saya adalah penduduk lama disini yang tak pernah memberikan kontribusi dalam bentu memberikan adalahan karya perdana saya maaf apabila ada salah ataupun cerita yang membosankan dan Mohon sarannya teman :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Lai Guanlin-Yoo Seonho**

 **Warning:BxB,OOC,TYPO,Tidak sesuai EYD**

Bibir Seonho mulai bergetar,tangan kirinya meremas dengan kuat benda yang ada di saku _hoodie_ nya. Ia sudah akan melarikan diri sebelum suara yang cukup nyaring meneriakan namanya.

"Yoo Seonho..! Seonho ya.. Apa kah itu kau Seonho ya?"Daehwi berlari kecil dari pintu masuk _Apartement_ menuju ketempat dimana Seonho berdiri. Seonho masih bergeming di tempat,tanpa menoleh ataupun menghiraukan suara Daehwi.

Sangat bertentangan sekali dengan suara yang dikeluarkan Daehwi,tentu saja dengan suara lantangnya tersebut,beberapa orang di sekitar mereka mungkin saja akan menoleh kearah Daehwi dan memandang dirinya aneh. Beruntunglah daerah sekitar cukup sepi. Cukup sepi hingga membuat Guanlin dan Jihoon menyadari keberadaan Seonho yang sedang memandang kearah mereka. Dengan tergesa-gesa mereka melepaskan pelukan yang cukup hangat itu.

"Hei.. Seonho ya! Sedang apa kau disini,ini hampir tengah malam kau tau."Daehwi memukul pelan pundak Seonho,sebelum mengikuti arah pandang Seonho.

"Ah Guanlin dan Jihoon hyung. Apa yang kalian lakukan disitu? Mengapa kalian berada di tempat gelap seperti itu?"Seru Daehwi.

Guanlin dan Jihoon berjalan mendekat ketempat dimana Seonho dan Daehwi berdiri. Sesekali Jihoon mengusap tengkuknya. Dengan raut wajah cukup khawatir Guanlin mengarahkan pandangannya menuju sepasang mata Seonho yang mulai terlihat kosong. Seonho sadar akan hal itu pun memilih memutuskan kontak mata yang dibuat oleh Gaunlin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Seonho ya..?"Ucap Guanlin setelah posisinya cukup dekat dengan Seonho. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap pipi Seonho. Sebelum hal itu terjadi Seonho menghindarinya dengan memalingkan wajah dan menatap Daehwi yang ada disebelahnya,tak lupa senyuman lebar khas Seonho terpampang jelas dibibirnya.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan karena bosan setelah latihan Daehwi _hyung_ ,tapi tiba-tiba aku baru sadar telah berada di sekitar sini hehehe…"Seonho tertawa canggung dengan bola mata yang terlihat gelisah. Ia lebih memilih mengabaikan pertanyaan Guanlin dan menjawab pertanyaan Daehwi yang sempat ia abaikan tadi.

Tangan Guanlin yang terabaikanpun mengepal di udara, ia menarik kembali tangannya menuju tempat semula. Seonho mengabaikannya, ia cukup sadar akan hal merasakan perasaan menyesakkan yang menyusup dengan perlahan di hatinya.

"Yak!Dasar anak ayam rakus,bagaimana bisa kau berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan seperti itu."Daehwi cukup sadar akan suasana sekitarpun ingin mencairkan suasana dengan gerutuannya itu.

"Seonho…."Ucapan Jihoon terputus karena seruan Seonho.

" _Hyungdeul_ sepertinya aku harus pulang, aku sudah bermain terlalu jauh sampai larut malam seperti ini hehehe"Sambil berpura melirik jam di sudut layar _handphone_ nya Seonho siap untuk melarikan diri dari suasana yang semakin menyesakkan dadanya. Ia berpikir apabila terlalu lama disini pertahanannya akan terus tergerus karena perasaan menyesakkan itu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu Seonho ya."Ucap Guanlin dengan cepat.

"Tidak usah Hyung,ini sudah terlalu malam mungkin kalian besok akan ada jadwal."Seonho menolak dengan cepat. Mana mungkin dia akan menerima tawaran Guanlin disaat hatinya merasa tak baik-baik saja saat ini. Terlebih Guanlin yang menyebabkannya seperti ini.

"Tidak!Aku akan meng…."

" _Hyungdeul_ aku duluan ya..Sampai jumpa.."Seonho memotong ucapan Guanlin dan mulai berjalan atau bisa disebut sedikit berlari menjauh dari mereka.

"Hati-hati dijalan Seonho ya!"Teriak Daehwi

Guanlin yang ingin menyusul Seonho tertahan ditempat. Lengan sebelah kanannya dicekal oleh Jihoon. Jihoon menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu.

"Aku lelah Guanlin a, ayo masuk. Kita besok ada kegiatan yang dimulai cukup pagi."Jihoon menarik tangan Guanlin untuk masuk kedalam gedung asrama.

"Tapi _hyung_ kasihan Seonho, Ia harus kembali akan mengantarnya dan langsung kembali ke asrama."

"Dia bisa pulang sendiri Guanlin a! Sekarang kaupilih mana dia atau karirmu?!"seru Jihoon dengan wajah yang mulai memerah karena emosi.

Guanlin hanya terdiam, sungguh ia sekarang sangat memikirkan keadaan anak ayam-nya itu. Tentu saja Ia tak ingin anak ayamnya itu semakin menjauh darinya. Tapi disatu sisi yang lain ia tak ingin kehilangan karir yang baru saja ia rintis ,satu lagi Jihoon juga termasuk penyebab ia merasa lemah sekarang. Hatinyapun lemah akan dua pilihan yang terpampang nyata di depannya antara Seonho atau seseorang yang sekarang ada dihadapannya itu.

Daehwi yang merasa jenggah dengan mereka pun memilih masuk kedalam asrama tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Ia merasa kesal dengan keadaan seperti ini,tapi ia juga tak bias berbuat apa-apa.

.

.

.

Seonho malam ini tidak pulang ke asramanya dan memilih pulang ke rumah pribadi milik keluarganya. Ia berjalan dengan perlahan memasuki rumah, tak ingin membangunkan penghuni rumah lainnya. Untung saja beberapa bulan yang lalu ia meminta kunci cadangan pada ibunya. Alasannya sih kalau dia kelaparan dan tidak memiliki uang Seonho bisa pulang dan makan dirumah.

Seonho memasuki kamarnya dengan membawa semangkuk besar _ramen_ dengan kuah yang berwarna merah pekat. Ia ingin melupakan sesaknya hari ini dengan memakan makanan dengan cita rasa pedas yang dia beli saat perjalanan pulang tadi.

Seonho memakan mienya dengan perlahan. Ia duduk di depan cendela besar yang ada di kamarnya. Sesekali Seonho memandang langit gelap yang sedikit tertutup awan berwarna kelabu itu. Hatinya sunggu tidak baik-baik saja saat ini. Tapi sepertinya fokusnya saat ini teralihkan pada makanan untuk sementara waktu.

'ting'

Sebuah notifikasi pesan muncul. Dengan santai Seonho mengoperasikan _Handphone_ nya dengan satu saat ia membuka pesan itu lagi lagi wajahnya berubah muram.

' _Seonho ya,apa kau sudah sampai di rumah?Maafkan aku tidak bisa mengatarmu. Bagaimana kalau akhir pekan ini kita bertemu?Aku akan mentraktirmu makan.'-Guanlin_

' _Maaf hyung aku tidak bisa'-Seonho_

Seonho langsung mematikan Handphone nya dan melemparkannya keatas tempat tidur. Tanpa peduli benda persegi yang sangat disayanginya itu akan terlempar jauh dari sasaran. Tapi seperti yang sudah kita tau,Ia mantan kapten basket. Lemparannya tak akan meleset bukan.

Kilasan-kilasan balik tentang kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu mulai muncul kembali di bayangan pikiran Seonho. Wajahnya bertambah keruh. Ia menyuapkan kembali ramen itu dengan cepat. Ia tak ingin air matanya muncul hanya karena masalah seperti ini. Sepertinya pertahanan Seonho untung tidak menangis gagal total. Saat ini kedua kelopak matanya telah penuh dengan air mata,yang terkadang Seonho usap sebelum jatuh ke kedua pipinya.

Jika kalian menganggap Seonho sangat berlebihan hanya karena melihat Guanlin dan Jihoon berpelukan dapat membuat perasaan Seonho sehancur ini. Bukan hanya itu teman Seonho sudah tau akan kedekatan mereka dan sering melihat mereka berpelukan ataupun bercanda bersama. Namun satu kalimat yang diucapkan Jihoon dan satu perbuatan yang dilakukan Guanlin lah yang membuat Seonho seperti ini.

" _Guanlin a aku sungguh menyayangimu,bukan sayang seperti kakak pada adiknya tetapi perasaan sayang antara diriku dan dirimu dalam hubungan romansa."Ucap Jihoon dengan kedua tangannya yang mengarah untuk memeluk Guanlin. Guanlin pun membalas pelukan Jihoon dengan sebelah tangan mengusap kepala Jihoon._

 _Belum sempat Guanlin membalas ucapan Jihoon. Ia mendengar teriakan yang sangat familiar ditelinganya._

" _Seonho..!Seonho ya..Apa kah itu dirimu?"_

 _Guanlin mencari sumber suara hingga ia mendapatkan penampakan sosok Seonho yang ada tak jauh dari hadapannya. Tersadar bahwa posisinya saat ini sedang memeluk Jihoon,dengan tergesa Guanlin melepas pelukan tersebut._

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, Seonho sama sekali tidak membalas pesannya. Saat dihubungi pun hanya suara operator yang menjawab. Dan yang lebih membuat Guanlin frustasi adalah, dia sama seklai tidak punya waktu untuk menemui Seonho secara langsung. Bagaimana bisa dia menemui Seonho secara langsung dengan jadwal Wanna one yang sangatlah padat.

Saat ini Guanlin sedang menikmati rehat sejenak setelah syuting beberapa adegan untuk _variety show_. Ia mencoba menghubungi Seonho kembali, tapi tetap saja suara operator yang menyapanya.

"Oh Shit!" Guanlin sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Guanlin pun menghampiri manager hyung untuk menanyakan jadwalnya hari ini akan berakhir kapan.

Sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan, jadwal hari ini sepertinya akan berakhir lebih cepat. Iapun telah meminta izin untuk pergi sebentar kepada _manager_. Walaupun harus dengan sedikit perdebatan akhirnya sang _manager_ pun menyutujuinya.

"Guanlin a, ada titipan untukmu" Jisung menghampiri Guanlin yang sedang memberesekan beberapa barang miliknya sebelum berangkat menuju ke Agensi nya,tempat dimana ia bisa menemui Seonho.

"Titipan apa Hyung?Dari Siapa?"

"Ah.. Tadi aku bertemu Seonho dilantai dasar dan sempat mengobrol sebentar dengannya,lalu ia menitipkan ini untukmu."Jisung menyerahkan sebuah kotak persegi kecil berwarna hitam.

Dengan tersenyum Jisung berkata "Cepat susul dia dibawah,jangan sampai terlambat."

Setelah meraih kotak tersebut Guanlin segera menuju lantai dasar. Ia harus bertemu dengan Seonho kali ini,sebelum perasaan menyesakkan itu semakin membuatnya sakit.

Setelah ia sampai dilantai dasar ia sama sekali tidak menemukan seseorang dengan postur tubuh seperti pun mencari tau dengan bertanya dengan beberapa karyawan yang ada dilantai tersebut,dan menemukan fakta bahwa Seonho telah keluar dari gedung ini sedari terlambat.

.

.

.

Saat ini Guanlin sedang duduk di dalam _van_ yang sedang mengantarkannya menuju ke Gedung Agensinya. Untuk kali ini ia harus mencari peluang kembali untuk bertemu dengan Seonho.

Ia merogoh saku _blazer_ nya dan menemukan kotak hitam kecil pemberian Seonho tadi. Ia belum ingin membukanya saat ini. Mungkin nanti setelah ia bertemu Seonho kembali.

Sesampainya di Gedung Cube Guanlin langsung menuju tempat dimana Seonho berlatih, namun ruangan itu kosong tanpa ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Seonho. Ia pun kembali mencari ke tempat-tempat yang kemungkinan sosok Seonho ada di tempat tersebut. Tapi Ia kembali tidak menemukannya. Terakhir ia memasuki ruangan dimana terdapat loker penyimpanan. Ia memperhatikan loker yang ada di sebelah lokernya. Tampak bersih tanpa ada coretan nama. Ia mencoba membukanya dan tidak menemukan apapun didalamnya. Tentu saja hal ini membuatnya kembali bertanya-tanya. Loker Seonho terkenal dengan makanan-makanan ataupun post it warna-warni yang tertempel didalamnya.

Guanlin menghela napas. Ia keluar dari ruangan itu setelah mendapat pesan untuk menuju ruangan CEO Agensinya. Guanlin pun bergegas menuju ruangan orang yang sangat Ia segani tersebut.

.

.

.

Tepat setelah Ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut wajahnya berubah masam kembali. Ia kembali teringat ucapan Orang no.1 di Cube Tersebut.

TBC

A/N:

Maaf telah lama menunggu.. Aku akhir-akhir ini banyak tugas disekolah,biasalah anak tingkat terakhir kan suka gitu. *alasan XD

Terima Kasih telah menunggu ff ini. *kecupsatusatu


End file.
